A Little Violence
by Stormwalker628
Summary: The girls spend an afternoon at a park, so why are people shooting each other? And how does Tiger's Eye fit in? Set in the Super S season.


A Little Violence By Kevin McHorney  
  
Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi. No moon cats were harmed in the creation of this story.  
  
Ami froze as she heard Rei cry out, "I'm hit. I'm hit!" The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she realized that she was now alone with Makoto.  
Almost as if Makoto was reading her mind, Ami heard her voice drift down the narrow corridors. "Ami, it's just you and me now. I hope you're ready."  
Ami crouched and slid her fingers under the elastic holding her mask in place. The band digging into her head was starting to irritate her skin. She adjusted her mask and clutched her rifle close to her chest, the unfamiliar weight giving her some comfort. Makoto's the best at this sort of thing, Ami thought. I better think of a plan.  
No plan came to mind as she looked down the dark, narrow corridor. The walls were painted a with jagged lines of gray and black with frequent blotches of color. Ami inched forward, her senses straining for any trace of her friend and opponent.  
She reached a T intersection and paused, trying to decide down which path Makoto was more likely to be waiting. Then she heard a sound from the left corridor, the soft rustle of clothes and a rattle. Ami dropped to one knee and aimed her rifle down the corridor, her finger tensed on the trigger waiting to pull at the first sign of a target.  
No one appeared however, and Ami took a cautious step forward. She remained in her crouch to present a smaller target. She took one hesitant step after another until she reached a branching corridor. Ami was about to advance when she paused . Something about the wall across from the corridor was bothering her. Then her eyes went wide.  
She silently moved until she was next to the corner, brought up her rifle and pivoted around the edge. As she swung around into the corridor she saw Makoto standing at the end of a short hallway, her rifle pointed to the side and a shocked look on her face.  
Ami took advantage of Makoto's surprise and pulled the trigger three times. Three soft 'thups' sounded and Makoto yelled, "Ahhh! You got me, you got me!" Makoto sighed and started wiping the blue paint off of her chest. "These things really sting," she said. "How did you know I was there? I thought it was a perfect ambush spot."  
Ami smiled and pointed to the multicolor paint splotches on the wall directly opposite the corridor. She said, "A lot of other people thought the same thing."  
Makoto sighed again and put her barrel plug in her rifle. "Let's see how everyone else is doing." She smiled and said, "And next time, I'll get you."  
  
******  
  
Rei pasted the fifth and final ward to the wall, said a small prayer and turned to where Mrs. Izuhara was hovering nearby. "That should finish it, " Rei said.  
"Oh thank you Rei-dear," Mrs. Izuhara said. "Those spirits just weren't letting me get any sleep at all. But now I know that I'll be fine."  
Rei knew that there weren't any evil spirits nearby, she would have been able to sense if there were, but Mrs. Izuhara was old and set in her ways. Even though the wards weren't going to see any use against malevolent spirits, Rei knew that Mrs. Izuhara would sleep better because of them. For Rei, that was enough. She smiled at the older lady and said, "Please, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."  
"No, no. I'm sure you have a lot to do and I don't want to keep you. Please give this to your grandfather for me." She gave Rei an envelope containing a donation for the Hikawa shrine. Mrs. Izuhara paused, then pulled another envelope out of her purse. "I won these in a raffle," She said, offering the envelope to Rei. "I'm too old to use them, but perhaps you and your friends could."  
Rei took the envelope and once again thanked Mrs. Izuhara and left the house. Once outside she opened the second envelope and looked inside. "Urban Warfare paintball park?" she said, then she smiled. "Yes, I think my friends and I could use these." Rei walked down the street with visions of her shooting Usagi dancing through her head.  
  
******  
  
Five girls were sitting around a table in the Crown Fruit Parlor, talking about their various days. " And then I had to stand in the hallway again. This time it wasn't even my fault. I just threw the shoe back," Minako exclaimed. Usagi nodded in sympathy while Makoto just shook her head. Ami was half paying attention to the conversation and half studying vocabulary words.  
"Hey, what is everyone doing this Sunday?" Rei asked. When everyone looked at her quizzically she produced the paintball tickets and said, "I got these tickets to that new paintball place and I think it would be fun to go together."  
"Ooh, I've been there," Makoto gushed. "It's a blast. You all have to go."  
"I don't know," Ami said hesitantly. "Paintball seems pretty violent."  
"Come on Ami, "Minako said. "Since we keep fighting monsters we should be used to violence." Everyone else looked around the room to see if anyone had heard, then stared at Minako in horror. She looked from face to face and said, "What, why are all so worried?"  
"You shouldn't joke about that. Especially not in public," Makoto hissed at Minako.  
"Oh come on, I wouldn't say anything if anyone was listening. After all, people who live in glass houses sink ships."  
Everyone groaned at Minako. Makoto shook her head and said, "I'm going to enjoy shooting you for that one."  
  
******  
  
Sunday morning the girls met at the Hikawa shrine so they could ride the bus together. Since Rei had six tickets and Mamoru was out of town, Usagi had grudgingly invited Chibi-Usa to go along with them. They arrived at the Urban Warfare paintball center. Urban Warfare was a collection of buildings and fields set up as paintball arenas. Besides a shooting range and a small shop there were two indoor mazes and three outdoor arenas. However none of the fields seemed to be in use.  
They walked inside the shop. The walls were covered with paintball rifles, masks, camouflage jackets. All appeared well used. One wall had sparkling new weapons and equipment with price tags hanging from them. In the center were barrels filled with bags of paintballs in various colors. A desk sat in front of the wall with the new equipment. Behind the desk sat a young, well muscled man in his mid twenties. Ichiro Sagusa, owner and sole proprietor stood and greeted the girls as they entered. "Welcome, are you all here to play?"  
Rei stepped up to the counter and gave him the six tickets, "Yes, we have these."  
Ichiro looked over the tickets and said, "OK, these are good for rental of a rifle, mask, a bag of balls and use of the field. Also we have some jackets you can use if you want." He looked at the girls and said, "It looks like you'll need them." Makoto and Ami were the only ones dressed in work clothes. Makoto was wearing sturdy cotton pants and a old flannel and Ami was wearing an outfit that had seen other kinds of paint in the past. The others were dressed as they normally would for an afternoon spent with friends. "Have any of you played paintball before?" When only Makoto raised her hand he said, "OK, go choose a rifle and a mask from the walls and a bag of paintballs from one of the barrels. Then we'll go over the rules." He looked at Makoto and said, "It's a slow day today so you have your choice of fields."  
Makoto thought for a moment then said, "I think the indoor one was the most fun." Ichiro nodded and Makoto went to gather her equipment.  
Ami adjusted the straps on the mask she had chosen, then walked over to Ichiro with her equipment. "Is this everything I need?"  
Ichiro looked at her mask, rifle and the bag of blue paintballs she had chosen and said, "Everything looks good to me." He paused for a moment, looking at Ami. "Are you all right? You seem pretty nervous."  
"It's just that paintball seems so violent," Ami said.  
"Well, sometimes a little violence can be good for you." Ami looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Think of it this way, if you pour all your aggression into something harmless and structured like paintball the rest of your life will be more peaceful. I think everyone should do this once in a while, it'd make the world a happier place."  
Understanding filled Ami's eyes as she nodded. "That's an interesting dream you have."  
Soon the rest of the girls had fitted their masks and were ready to go. Ichiro went over the rules and let them into one of the indoor arenas.  
  
******  
  
Ami and Makoto stepped from the maze arena to where the rest of the girls where the rest of the girls were waiting. Ami looked at the other girls and their newly repainted clothes. Usagi had four red blotches, courtesy of Rei, running up and down the left side of her body. Minako was rubbing her right leg where she had two red splotches and grumbling about how much the paintballs hurt. Chibi-Usa looked fine from the front, but as she turned around Ami saw one of Usagi's bright yellow balls had hit her in the back. Rei had flecks of green around her face and in her hair, and when Ami looked at her mask she saw that Rei had been hit square in the face. Looking around she didn't see any traces of pink or orange so Chibi- Usa and Minako must not have even gotten a chance to fire.  
Usagi looked up and her eyes popped open in surprise at the blue spots on Makoto's chest. "Way to go Ami!" she called. The rest of the girls crowded around, and began congratulating Ami and exchanging sympathies with Makoto when they heard a scream from the direction of he shooting range.  
  
******  
  
"Why do I have to go after a target like this?" Tigers-eye moaned. "They took advantage of me because I always choose rock." He pulled out a photo of Ichiro and looked it over again. He sighed, put the picture away and walked up to the shop. The door was locked and there was a handwritten sign hanging from the handle that said, 'In the target range.' Tigers-eye sighed in disgust and walked to the target range.  
As he approached the shooting range, Ichiro put down the rifle he was working on and said, "Hi. You here to play too?"  
Tigers-eye plastered a fake smile on his face and said, "Yes of course I." he trailed off and his smile disappeared. He said, "Oh forget it," and a sheet dropped in front of him, obscuring him from Ichiro's view. When the sheet disappeared Tiger's eye clothes, ears and eyes changed, giving him an other than human appearance. He snapped his fingers and said, "One." A magic board lifted out of the ground directly behind Ichiro. "Two." Metal clamps appeared out of the board and closed themselves over his wrists and ankles. "Three." Ichiro screamed in agony as the mirror of his dreams was wrenched from his chest. The mirror was rough edged but had a brilliant shine. Tigers-eye took one look at the mirror and sighed in disgust. "Let's just get this over with," he said. Ichiro screamed anew as he felt Tigers-eye's head thrust into his mirror of dreams. He pulled his head out and said, "What a violent dream, no wonder Pegasus isn't living in there. At least there were no Sailor Senshi here this..." His voice cut off as a orange paintball hit him in the face. He turned to yell at Minako when he was hit by several orange, green, blue and red balls. He held up his hand in a vain attempt to block the stinging, splatting projectiles and said, "How dare you ugly girls shoot at me and get paint all over my beautiful face. I'll..."  
"Hold it right there." A voice interrupted Tigers-eye. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon stood on top of a nearby barricade. The girls stopped shooting to give Sailor Moon time for her speech. Minako did, however, take one last shot at Tigers-eye's forehead for the 'ugly girls' comment. "Villains like you who disturb peoples play deserve to get shot repeatedly, like you have. I'm Sailor Moon."  
"And I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon," Sailor Chibi-Moon said on cue. Then both said, "And in the name of the moon we'll punish you."  
Tigers-eye took advantage of the break in firing and dove behind another barricade. His whip shot out and he said, "Come forth my reemless, Shashuko, the sharpshooter girl." Out of his shadow came a shapely, purple skinned girl with bright green hair. She was wearing short, cut-off jeans, a fringed leather vest that magically stayed closed over her bosom and a white Stetson style hat. She also wore two pistol belts slung low over her hips. She pulled two pistols from the belts and fired at Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. The two magical girls dove behind the barricade they were standing on. Then Shashuko fired at Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. The girls squawked and scattered in different directions, looking for cover. While everyone else was occupied, Tigers-eye dove backwards through a fiery circle in the sky.  
The fight quickly became a game of duck and shoot with the girls popping out from behind cover to fire a couple of paintballs at Shashuko then dive behind cover before she could return fire. Shashuko seemed to have a sixth sense about Sailor Moon and whenever Sailor Moon would pop up Shashuko would fire several magical bullets in her direction.  
Soon Shashuko was covered in various colors of paint, but the only thing that would slow her down was when a lucky shot got paint in her eyes, forcing her to wipe the paint off before she could fire again. Minako hopped out from behind a tree stump and ran to where Makoto was crouching, firing the entire way. Shashuko nicked the top edge of Minako's hair ribbon as Minako dove for cover. "I'm getting low, how are you doing?"  
Makoto looked at the hole in Minako's ribbon, then shook her head and said, "I'm almost out too. We don't seem to be getting anywhere."  
Minako thought for a second then said, "Lean out to your left and get her attention. I'll go out to the right and see if I can knock one of the pistols from her hand."  
Makoto looked at Minako's hair ribbon again and said, "Um, are you sure about this?" Minako didn't respond but crouched at the edge of the barricade, waiting. Makoto sighed and leaned out to the left of the barricade and fired. After three shots her rifle went dead. Shashuko whipped around and fired at Makoto. Makoto barley got back behind the barricade in time. Fortunately the wood and metal barricade was strong enough to stop the magical bullets.  
Minako leapt out and fired five quick shots at Shashuko's pistols. Three shots missed completely, one hit Shashuko's chest and the fifth shot went right down the barrel of the pistol. Shashuko aimed that pistol at the exposed Minako and pulled the trigger. Minako heard a loud bang and winced in anticipation, but nothing hit her. The paint blocked the end of the pistol, causing it to explode in Shashuko's face. Shashuko's other pistol went flying as she landed hard on her backside. Simultaneously all four girls yelled, "Now Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Chibi-Moon dropped to one knee, bowed her head and prayed, "Please Pegasus. Protect everyone's dreams." She held up the Clarion Call and called, "Twinkle Yell!"  
From out of the blue sky Pegasus appeared. He swooped overhead and whinnied. The golden horn on his head bathed Sailor Moon in a warm glow. Sailor Moon held up her Kaleid Moon Scope and small wings grew from the middle. She twirled around and yelled, "Moon gorgeous meditation!" A multicolor wall of energy formed in front of then, then shattered, sending shards of brilliant white energy at Shashuko. As the shards hit her, Shashuko felt the energy holding her on this plane of existence sever. She had time to exclaim, "Stage Out!" before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
******  
  
Sailor Moon and Chibi-Sailor Moon disappeared to change back into Usagi and Chibi-Usa as the other four girls went to check on Ichiro. The found him struggling to sit up. Ami and Minako bent down and helped him to his feet. Ami kept a hand on his arm to steady him and asked, "Are you all right?"  
"That was really weird. But thank you for trying to defend me. How would you all like some more paintballs, on me," he said. The girls looked at each other and smiled before nodding. For the rest of the day soft thuds mingled with cries of triumph and defeat rang through the various arenas.  
  
******  
  
Thanks to Andrew Norris for giving this a look over. This is my first completed fic in over a year and my first attempt to write Sailor Moon seriously. Please let me know what you think and what can be made better. I can be contacted at stormwalker628@usa.net. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
